


Shattered Dreams

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019), Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: ...i think?, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, Inspired by Night In the Woods, It's an AU not a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: When Penny drops out of college and moves back to Cannon Springs, she's happy to be back in her bassist role.
Relationships: Angus Delaney/Greggory Lee, Felix Huxley/Ozzy
Kudos: 2





	Shattered Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is literally Night in the Woods but with Kindergarten characters, if that makes sense. Usually I don't write slash stuff, but Gregg/Angus is canon so it's tagged that way. 
> 
> Oh btw this is the song that they're performing instead of Die Anywhere Else: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ha7YRNAuuzM I changed it a little so it seems like they wrote it personally... Hope that looks okay!

"Those aren't even drums!"

Penny had just come back home. College just didn't feel right for her, especially because of how boring her major was. Her friends Ozzy and Lily had reaccepted her into their band, and now they were starting their newest composition: "The Kids Aren't Alright." Ozzy had told her to just improv her old bass as best she could, so hopefully this would sound good....

**THE KIDS AREN'T ALRIGHT**

8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1

 _When we were young, the future was so bright  
_ _The ol' neighborhood was so alive  
_ _Every kid on the whole dang street  
_ _Was gonna make it big and not be beat  
_ _Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn  
_ _The kids are grown up, but their lives are worn  
_ _How could one little street  
_ _Swallow so many lives?_

_Chances thrown,_ _nothing's free  
_ _Longing for_ _used to be  
_ _Still it's hard,_ _hard to see  
_ _Fragile lives, s_ _hattered dreams  
_ _GO!_

As Penny nervously plowed through the bassline, she looked around at her old friends. Ozzy was rocking out on his guitar, which was pretty normal. Lily took up the synth sometime while she was gone (she had yelled at her that the synth isn't even a drum so Lily couldn't be the band's drummer), which was fitting, but still strange to think about. Felix wasn't quite screaming into his mic, but it was definitely gonna ruin his voice. It was weird to watch quiet, reserved young Felix screech into a mic like that.

 _Cindy had a chance, well she really did  
_ _'Stead she dropped out and had a couple of kids  
Buggs still lives at home 'cause he's got no job  
Just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot  
Ron committed suicide  
Nugget OD'd and died  
What the heck is goin' on?!  
The cruelest street, Reality...._

_Chances thrown, nothing's free  
Longing for used to be  
Still it's hard, hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams_  
 _GO!_

_Chances thrown, nothing's free_  
 _Longing for used to be_  
 _Still it's hard, hard to see_  
 _Fragile lives, shattered dreams..._

"Wow... That was pretty much... perfect."

Ozzy's eyes widened slightly as Penny tossed her bass onto the stage. "Whoa..." Lily tiredly applauded as Felix agreed. "Yeah."

"All in a day's work," Penny replied brightly, flapping her strained wrist. "Holy crap... That was hard to do!"

"You'll get back in practice," Felix offered pleasantly. "I hope. Jeez. My wrist hurts."

Ozzy grinned, popping his knuckles. "That was great, man!"

**Author's Note:**

> The name "Cannon Springs" is based on near where I live, some guy named Cannon was a big name back in, like, the industrial time, so now we have places like Kannapolis and a bunch of small businesses named Cannon and all that. It'd be like "Belk Springs", just more obscure. The original "Possum Springs" is based on old mining towns in the East, where I live, so I based it a little more in the pleasant side of mining days.


End file.
